Modern classrooms utilize tablet computers as teaching tools in the classroom. Many schools will purchase a single tablet computer for each seat in a classroom, rather than requiring each student to purchase her own tablet computer. When a class begins, each student in the class will log in to the tablet device at her seat in the classroom. When a class ends, students will all log out, saving their work to disk and/or synchronizing their work to cloud storage. The students will then leave the tablet computer at their respective seats in the classroom. When the next class in the classroom begins, each student of the next class will log in to use the tablet computer at her respective seat in the classroom.
When a class ends, the saving to disk and/or synchronizing to cloud storage of the work of all students in the classroom can cause a spike in classroom network usage that slows down the network and saving process. Further, student work, or classwork, such as animations, graphics, video, and other data can be very large, both on a per student basis and on a total for the classroom basis, further delaying the saving of the student data for a class. A tablet computer typically does not have sufficient computing resources to allow a previous student's computing processes to complete and to defer logout of the previous student, while simultaneously allowing a subsequent student to log in and begin work on the same tablet computer. Also, current tablet computers do not offer per-user data encryption on the tablet computer.